


Byleth Overworked

by Olive_Paeonia



Series: Otsuyu Emblem [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cock Worship, Dear Child~, Deepthroating, Dick Squeezing, F/M, Fellatio, Femdom, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Oral, Hand Jobs, Lullabies, Mommy Issues, Oral Sex, Overworking, Prostate Massage, Talented Oral, Worry, dick kissing, let me take care of you, motherly, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Paeonia/pseuds/Olive_Paeonia
Summary: Byleth loses himself in his passion for teaching and winds up fainting from overwork. When he awakens he finds himself in the archbishops lap, her loving warmth enveloping his weary body and easing his mind.(Part of an anthology series, it is not necessary to read the others)
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Series: Otsuyu Emblem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Byleth Overworked

Byleth had been fighting hard and teaching even harder. He was a man of great stamina and zest but his body and mind were still beginning to wear thin. At first he was able to hide it but soon small groans would escape his lips as he stood from his chair or his voice would waver as his lectures came to an end.   
Despite his increasingly obvious fatigue- Professor Eisner would still take time out of his day for one-on-one’s with struggling students or even making sure to clean up various messes around the monastery. His dedication to his job and the church grew in tandem with his responsibilities. 

It took just one more extra task to push the professor over his limits. Manuela had a busy night attempting to find a willing suitor and when nothing went her way she would attempt to drown her sorrows. Flustered and ashamed, Manuela had to explain all of this to her colleague and attempt to convince him to teach her class in her hungover place- which he’d accept.   
Hours after classes had ended, Cyril found the bluenette passed out in a church pew. 

When Byleth began to wake up he noticed a peculiar warmth surrounding him, as well as a delicious smell. He groggily opened his eyes and saw a sweet smiling face staring down at him- Lady Rhea was personally watching him rest to assure his safety.   
The teacher found himself on his back with his head on her lap; the perfect position for viewing the rays of orange light beam from the nearby window and dance on her pale skin.   
In Byleth’s trance he didn’t notice where he was at first but soon noticed the familiar atmosphere- he was in the archbishop’s personal bedroom, more specifically, in her bed!  
His darting eyes came back to the mesmerizing woman staring down on him, this time he noticed a strange look in her eyes and some color on her cheeks. 

“Dear child, I was afraid that your overzealous work ethic would bring harm to your health...to see that my worries were ultimately right…” she let out a somewhat stressed sigh, her warm fingertips tracing strange shapes onto Byleth’s cheek “I am not the sole victim in worry, your students worry too. Even the other classes seem to be uneasy by the news of your collapse...Manuela has asked to check on you multiple times now, it seems you’ve wrought some guilt into her carefree heart.”  
She shook her head, her palm now against his cheek with her thumb stroking his lips with passionate zeal. “Your responsibilities as a teacher are plentiful enough as is. Please, you mustn't do more…” her expression saddened, going from a gentle concerned to something of a deep pain “Do you not realize how deeply I worry for you. My thoughts these days seem to consist wholly of your wellbeing. Seteth can attest that when news of your collapsing reached me, I let out a sound unbecoming of an archbishop.”

Byleth didn’t let it go unnoticed that her thumb would occasionally find it’s way in-between his lips, sometimes even touching against his teeth. He tried his best to keep eye contact and not focus on two huge shapes in front of his face, especially while her expression was so sorrowful.   
“I-”  
“Please, dear child, stay silent. Your body requires more rest, stay silent and close those eyes~”

Byleth’s hand clasped around hers as his eyes slowly shut. It was once he felt the skin of her hands that he realized he wasn’t wearing his gloves...in fact he could feel air all across his body.  
His eyes shot open “A-Am I?” he looked down at himself. “Why a-”  
He was cut off by a slender finger across his lips and a sweet “shhhh”

“Dear child, when you collapsed we were sure it was due to overwork but...I still took it upon myself to evaluate the situation. I decided that there were no physical wounds and that the cause was as assumed…”  
Byleth’s hand left hers to go cover his exposed parts but it too was stopped by her own hand. Her soft hand clasped his hand, threading her fingers in between his and pulled him down to his stomach to leave him exposed. “Please, dear child, do not worry. I am not unfamiliar with the male form, there is nothing to be ashamed of. I truly believe you to be beautiful, forget such worries and rest.”  
“I-”  
“In time’s flow~  
See the glow of flames burning bright~  
On the swift rivers drift, broken memories alight~”

Cut off by a beautiful lullaby, Byleth found himself struggling to care or even think. He felt a blissful peace surround his body and well up within.   
Her sweet lullaby trailed off and ended, the teacher found it odd but didn’t question it.

“Dear child, I was aware of your youth but I am still surprised by how easily impassioned you become~” she giggled with a surprising amount of youth herself.  
Byleth wasn’t sure of what she meant until he felt fingers brush up an erection he didn’t know he had.   
“O-Oh I’m so s-”  
“Surely you cannot sleep in this state, please let me give you succor…”  
Her hand grabbed around the base of his shaft gently, touching him with no more than the pads of her palms and fingers. A surprised gasp left his lips as he felt such soft warm skin grasp at his unmentionables.

“Dear child, please relax, I can feel how tense you’ve become.”  
In somewhat of a stupor from everything that’s happened Byleth almost mindlessly did as she asked, letting himself sink into her lap and closing his eyes again.  
Her hand moved up his cock at an agonizingly slow speed, the friction on the surface of his skin burning into him as a deep heat began raging inside of his stomach. A giggle revealed the feelings that Byleth couldn’t see on her expression, amorousness and selfishness. Her slow pace was surely due to her deep interest in him, she revelled in every molecule her hand brushed against and fought against some primal urge to tear him apart- instead opting to toy with him like a cat playing with it’s food. Sure, she was going to let him finish but first she wanted to hear his noises and see his expressions and carouse his ecstasy. 

Precum dribbled out of his reddened excited tip, as her fingers hooked underneath his cockhead. The clearish liquid slid down and onto her fingers, leaving a sticky trail down her knuckle and causing her to smile lovingly down on the resting boy before her.

“You are truly a very precious child, the pains you’ve brought to my usually steadfast heart are unlike any I have felt in a long time. Do you have any clue how much your innescent work ethic perturbs me?”   
Her grip tightened around Byleth’s members, her fingers etching nail indents into him. A surprised- somewhat pained, gasp escaped his lips.   
“S-Sor-”  
“Please do not apologize, your efforts have not been in vain, nor have they gone unnoticed. However, Garreg Mach needs you to rest...I need you to rest.”  
The tender hand digging into him loosened before slowly returning to it’s gentle teasing motions. The feeling of her finger pads brushing across his frenulum and across the head caused him to squirm. Gentle friction from tender hands made him feel as if he was melting into her palms.

“Mmmh~ Dear child, you’re so precious, you react so sweetly...mmm~!”  
Heat rushed to Byleth’s cheeks, feeling some strange saccharine sensation build up in his chest at her praises.

“Do you require more…? Speak to me, tell me what you wish~”  
Byleth opened his mouth but closed it quickly, embarrassed to give voice to his desires. He had wanted to have his way with the Archbishop for quite some time and it wasn’t so strange for him to find himself deep in fantasy over her but with this desires came shame...A shame he would never give form in the shape of words.

Her grip tightened once more, no longer a warning but now an outright attempt to bring him pain. Her hands were surprisingly strong as they squeezed his base, forcing precum to slip out again. Eisner gasped and groaned with pain and surprise, his hips lifting up as cold sweat slips from his pores.   
“Please do not be so coy with me. I am not so out of touch that I cannot recognize your desire for me, do you truly believe that your glances avoided my notice? Tell me what you desire, it is my wish to bring you pleasure and comfort as you wish.”  
It was odd for him to hear how badly she wanted to make him feel good as he ached in pain from her touch.

“Y-Your mouth…” he weakly gasped out- her grip softened as a sweet smile returned to her luscious lips.  
Her hand released his member entirely, now focused on tracing lines on his body with a hair raisingly gently touch. “Oh my~! How selfish~” she giggled coyly, obviously taking great jubile from getting to tease the professor.

Her hands kept dancing abstract shapes onto his slightly sweatied frame as her eyes ate up the sights set before her, she herself felt as if she was burning up with a desperation to have her absolute way with Byleth.

“Hmm...perhaps I’ll do it if you ask kindly enough~”  
Byleth gulped audibly, an action that read in his mind as swallowing his pride.   
“Pl-please...Rhea, I want it…”  
His voice was husky and ashamed, a beautiful mixture of masculinity and subservience.  
“I’ll let you in on a secret…” she leaned down, her breasts pressing against his chest and chin, until her lips were near his head “I want it too...I may be recognized for my grace but…” her voice was enrapturingly seductive, as if every syllable was another thread to the web she was weaving to capture her beloved. Beguiled by the mature smell of her body, the loving nature of her touch, the sultry sound of her voice- Eisner’s body just plain couldn’t contain itself any longer, he twitched and leaked beyond any extent he was familiar with.  
“I don’t intend to not make art of your desire, open your eyes dear child and recognize another kind of grace...I intend fully to beset set your body with sensations unparalleled with the utmost dedication and fondness~”  
Byleth was almost completely intoxicated on her presence, all rhyme and reason in his consciousness fell to pieces and in its place: strange trails of incoherent thought. All meaning was lost as what remained of his thoughts found themselves entirely centered upon her and trying to describe her glory.

In his head he could only describe her voice as the sensation of foreign chocolate melting in your mouth and burning your throat, her phrasing became the rush of pleasure after an injury and her touch could only be described by him as a god embracing humanity. Whether he knew it or not, Rhea had him around her finger with nothing more than a few moments of privacy together and he had begun to worship her everything.

His eyes opened and made contact with two beautiful green’s staring back at him with the expression a doting mother may give a spoiled child but warped with a deep burning lust.  
“Dear child~ do you know how long I’ve desired just this, to have you in my grasp all to myself~? I’ve craved your being for quite some time...I believe you’d be surprised to know just how badly I wish to taste your passion and swallow your vigor~” she giggled again as more fluids dripped from the stimulated professor. 

Rhea softly laid her possession onto the bed, maintaining eye contact as she got up and fixed her position one kneeling at the foot of the bed. She watched as Byleth’s eyes ran up and down her, tracing her hips and indulging in her chest.   
She grabbed at her lovers feet and dragged him somewhat off of the bed, just enough so that she could have access to his excitement. Her head hovered over his member, she opened her mouth and let thick drool fall onto him; thoroughly coating his desire in her warm saliva. Byleth filled his eyes as much as he could on the sight of her beautiful red tongue from between her alluring pink lips. His mind and body wanted only one thing; to be in her- His desire grew to the extent of excessive desperation, an uncomfortable heat burned at his every fiber and made it feel as if his penis was over-engorged. His breaths became labored pants as his thoughts turned to salacious perversities.

She placed her head right behind his cock, letting the professor see it planted over her elegant features. Her soft hand grabbed it firmly and began doing quick pumps, she couldn’t stifle her giggles as the professor’s hips swayed and his body writhed with the excessive need to cum.   
“Patience, my child...” she spoke into the base of his member, her every breath caressing him titillatingly “I assure you that I will give you all that you desire and thens some~”  
Her hand moved to his top and cupped the head in such a way that it was trapped between her palm and finger pads, she began to do torturously stimulating semi-circles.  
He groaned and gasped as her lips would plant against his veinous base, leaving a tender yet deep kiss. Between her lips her tongue would brush against him, a moan escaping her lips and engulfing his intimate parts. As her mouth removed itself, a thin trail of spit connected her lower lip to a previously dry spot on his erection. Rhea’s hand would stop it’s teasing and would instead hold his cockhead as if stopped mid-pump as another loving kiss found it’s way a bit above the previous one.  
Her soft lips felt like little raptures on his member as gasps left his body and precum oozed into her hand- the archbishop’s enthusiasm only growing all the more apparent by his uncontrollable encouragement.  
A few more kisses trailed up and down his excitement as her hand began softly moving, focusing only on his tip. Rhea placed her lips at the mid-point of his cock, letting the rest press against her face, smearing spit and precum onto her as she spoke sweet nothings into his stiff desire. Her hand departed as her tongue slowly trailed from his base to his tip, her hand moving along with it in a beautiful motion.  
Once at his tip, her tongue twirled across his tip as her hand began slow but firm motions up and down his cock once more. Her lips encased his tip as she moaned onto him once again, this time her position would make it feel as though it reverberated all the way through him.   
Soon after she let the tip more fully into her mouth, her tongue lapping at his frenulum and her teeth occasionally brushing against his urethral opening. Air from her nose would slide down him as she focused her mouth on sucking him in, periodically releasing sultry moans.

Her other hand would focus itself on his testicles, caressing them gently as if encouraging his cum to exit his body. Each finger would lovingly play across his every fold as her soft fingers wrote hymns into his individual testes.   
“Ahhn...R-Rhea…”  
Every now and again her name would be moaned and she couldn’t help herself from smiling every time she heard it as she too was drunk on adoration.

As his hips began to thrust somewhat, her hand would pick up pace, no longer occupying itself with teasing like earlier that day but now fully dedicated to rubbing his thick love to a full finish.  
Rhea giggled against his cock before slowly sinking it further into her mouth, his most sensitive area was engulfed in a hot wet mess of wriggling muscle and soft tissue. He would adore the sensations of her tongue, feeling ecstasy with every taste bud but could barely contain himself at his throat as formless pillowy tissue cuddled against him. Without so much as a gag- Rhea would indulge herself in the entirety of his lust, her head bobbing at a steady pace, forcing every section of his cock to experience all her oral sensations over and over. The lusciousness of her lips which puckered and massaged at a steady yet separate pace, almost causing a feeling of unpredictability or the occasional firmness of her teeth, better yet, the sensation of her tongue folded in such a way that it fully rubs against the bottom of his penis and loving against the sides too. Even if his mind could withstand those beautiful feelings, she would go even further to assure his mental destruction as she would literally suck on him every now and again or let out beautiful sounds of deep pleasure against him.

Byleth’s cock engorged even further as he began more prominently noticing the additional friction of her slobbery tongue, he could barely withstand it any longer and was right on the verge of orgasm.   
Rhea was seemingly an expert on assuring the absolute satisfaction of anyone with the honor of getting to make love with her throat as even the soft tissue past her mouth itself would twitch and caress the shape of his being perfectly and within the mouth itself her tongue would consistently wriggle separately of all else.  
Every part of her mouth moved with the pure intent of making her prey feel incomparable pleasure and it showed on Byleth’s strained expression. 

The hand that was once caressing his testicles had found itself rubbing against his exit, slowly pushing two slender fingers inside. Byleth couldn’t control his gasps and moans as he was thoroughly assaulted on all fronts, two soft fingers rubbing his insides, fervently on the hunt for his sweet spot as a heavenly beauty ardently sucked his cock. His body began trembling as the archbishop found his prostate, she pressed rough circles into it as he gasped for air, his hole twitching against her knuckles.

“I-I’M G-GONNA!” 

Her fingers switched tactics to a more brazen speedy shaking as if attempting to vibrate inside of him as she her head began bobbing at a progressively quicker rate. His body shook and spasmed violently as his cock twitched in her throat. As thick ropes of cum coated her tongue and throat, she didn’t let up on any end- only increasing her pace further in an attempt to rid him of every last drop.  
Eisner’s moans and groans became hoarse as the pleasure became too much to bare, his eyelids flickered and struggled to stay open as her head bobbed and bobbed again, each time forcing another thick load of cum from his balls that he didn’t even know he had left.   
He had already far surpassed any orgasm he had ever had but it didn’t stop, the fingers rigorously pleasuring parts of himself he had never even touched as her mouth caused whole new sensations in sections of his penis that he had never felt pleasured before.  
Cum dripped from her nostrils and onto her lips as she began to slow, slobber and cum caked to her lips and chin. 

His cock, now almost completely flaccid already, fell from her lips and received one more sweet kiss. 

Rhea climbed onto the bed and moved towards him on all fours, once hovered over top of him she would open her mouth and show the youthful vigor she collected and kept on her tongue. The sight caused his used member to twitch again.  
She put her hand on the back of his head, letting him rest on her palm like a pillow as she lowered her throat to his ear and let him listen up close to the sounds of her loudly gulping down his thick load.   
She let one last giggle escape her lips as she buried Byleth’s weary head into her bosom and would slowly fall asleep atop him.


End file.
